Conventionally, there is known a three-dimensional display device which simultaneously displays a three-dimensional image including a right-eye image and a left-eye image on a display screen, and which, when a user touches a touch panel disposed on the display screen with a finger or a touch pen, detects the pointing position on the touched display screen.
For example, PTL 1 discloses that the position of a control range for detecting a pointing position on a display screen is changed in the case when a pointing image is two-dimensionally displayed and in the case when the pointing image is three-dimensionally displayed. When three-dimensional display is made, the control range is set in a position where a stereoimage appears.
Also, PTL 2 discloses a configuration in which two-dimensional images for right-eye and a two-dimensional images for left-eye are created by subjecting a three-dimensional object to a right-eye projection processing and to a left-eye projection processing respectively, and are displayed on a three-dimensional display device, and in which, when selecting a point of action on the three-dimensional object using a cursor, the position of which is controlled by an operator, the point of action on the three-dimensional object is calculated based on the projection conditions which have been used for creating the two-dimensional image for a dominant-eye according to the dominant-eye of the operator. In particular, a line which connects a point on a projection plane corresponding to a cursor position to a projection center is extended toward the three-dimensional object; and an intersection point of the three-dimensional object and the line is determined as the point of action desired by the user.